Lost in Bon Temps
by Vigilante94
Summary: Kidnapped by Eric, wonder what happens? could be what you think or perhaps the complete opposite. RxR please!


**AN//: I have been a massive True Blood fan for so long (The books and the TV series, although I must say the books are better). Lately I have been building a plot for my first True Blood story. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think! Or if you think I should or shouldn't bother continuing. Flames accepted too XD.**

**Here's a lengthened summary: **

**If you were a Dhamphir and you magically landed up in the town of Bon Temps, what would you do? Would you just be a normal citizen or would you stir things up a bit. Would you hit on all the hot characters? Well hit on the hot characters and stir things up a bit is exactly what a Vampire/human hybrid called Libby did.**

**Okay just to get something straight, Libby lives in '2009 world' with vampires and every other Supe imaginable and True Blood is just a series on TV.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned True Blood, Sookie would stake Bill and fall madly in love with Eric. But I don't, so Bill will still live =(**

My name is Libby withers and I am 16 years old. I go to a Highschool in New York called St Micheals. St Micheals is a school strongly opposed to vampires. I am a half vampire, half human stuck in a damn ordinary school, with no friends and not without teachers that never seem to get of my case. The only problem with being stuck in an anti-vampire school is that when your are completely abnormal people never seem to accept you. That is why I admire Sookie Stackhouse so much. She is different and she never lets people get to her no matter what terrible things people do or say to her. I wish I could be like that, just be able to brush away the taunts that I receive on a daily basis and just continue my life as per normal.

I am a half vampire and half human. I guess it's like a vampire/Human hybrid and I have read many fantasy vampire books that have half vampires in them and they are called Dahmphirs, I really like that name so I decided that I should be known as that. I am in love with pretty much every vampire series there is (Vampire Academy, Vampire Dairies, House of Night, Evernight, Vampire Hunter, Twilight, True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries, Dracula...lots more but you get the point). In fact vampire books are my bestfriends as they substitute the black void of having no friends very well. but I've always thought Dhamphirs are just fantasy and vampire talk shows everywhere always talk about the possibility of Dhamphirs existing however they always go down to one fact. Vampires cannot reproduce but obviously they are real or I would just be an ordinary person.

I know rumour has fly around about me being different, but nobody knows exactly what I am. They don't think I'm a vampire because the sun has no affect on me whatsoever (must be the human blood), yet silver burns me, however not as effectively as it does to full vampires. People tease me and I don't know why. I am not terrible looking. I have chestnut coloured hair that is long and wavy. I have green eyes and a fairly curvy figure. Overall I definetly wasn't ugly. I think I'm just one of those people everyone loves to hate.

On my sixteenth birthday I found out that Dhamphir's definitely did exist. That day was absolutely horrific and not a day I can easily forget. I don't know how Dhamphir's exist when it is scientifically proven that vampire's can't reproduce but yet I exist. I know somewhere down the line of my family tree a vampire had reproduced and then everyone carried the vampiric gene until one day someone didn't have a strong enough immune system to fight the gene (that's what I think anyway and yes I have thought alot about the strangeness of my existence). I then remembered the day of 12th of May, the day I call my birthday:

_My eyes fluttered open and I was fully awake lying in bed. Today it was my sixteenth birthday and I have a few friends coming over for the night. Then something hit me, I felt a piercing hunger in my throat, like no other I have ever experienced in my life. I felt my throat and mouth going dry and then beginning to burn with excruciating fury. I ran down stairs and desperately wrenched the fridge door open. I pulled a bottle of cold water and gulped it down, trying, in a futile attempt to make the pain stop. The water barely helped, it eased it but the second I took the bottle from my lips the pain started all over again. _

_This time I ravaged through the fridge, ravenously eating EVERYTHING that was in the fridge. Food covered the skin the that surrounded my face. Food only eased the hunger but the minute I stopped eating the hunger just lit up in my throat like a hot flame. _

_Hours passed and the pain just dragged on. I had grown used to it, but as time passed it got worse and worse. I couldn't move, I was so hungry that I was weak. It was 1:00pm now and I heard the doorbell ring. My friend Feclicity stood at the door. She had came over to celebrate my birthday with me. She was looking really good, wearing a pink strapless shirt with denim short shorts. Her long blonde hair was worn down and cascaded freely down her back. She wore silver hoop earrings and a long silver chain._

"_Oh My God, I love your necklace where did you get it?" I exclained, whilst giving her a hug. I then reached out and picked up the little silver heart pennant that hung at the bottom of the silver chain. "Ow." I shrieked, dropping the chain. _

"_What's the matter? Don't you like it, cuz' I bought you one to match." Felicity asked genuinely concerned.I was surpirised and my face gave a confused expression. Why did the silver burn me? Then it hit me. I was a vampire. But I couldn't be since I was walking around in pure daylight. I realized then, that I may be a hybrid. That would explain my hunger.  
_

"_I'm...uh...I'm fine. Come in." I lifted my fingers up to eye-level. Bright pink burns laced my fingertips, but then it healed reminding me very much of vampires healing in True Blood. Felicity excitedly handed me my present . I opened the present and inside it was a card saying 'happing bday Libby, have an awesome day and I hope you like the present'. I smiled happily. Felicity was the only true friend I had. I sat with a large group but everyone else thought I was weird. The present Felicty gave me was the same heart pennant she wore as well as 3 sets of silver earrings. They were really pretty and I felt sad that I'd never be able to wear them. I tried to keep the sadness off my face._

_An hour later after gossiping about all the guys that we knew, Felicity accientallyd gave herself a papercut while she was flipping the page of a magazine. The blood smelt so good. It smelt like every single luxury food put together into one. Blood the substance of life. I felt an urge greater than any other in my life to drain her dry and no matter how hard I tried to stop myself, I lunged forward and my fangs fell down from my canine teeth. I bit into my bestfriends neck and sucked every ounce of blood she had. Her dead body lay a dead mess on my carpet. Blood stained the floor and it took alot of scrubbing to get rid of it._

I disposed of the body well, no one ever knew about what happened to Felicity Mathers, except for me and my parents. After that day they never treated me the same, they treated me like a freak and they beat me. My mum became depressed because of the shame of bearing a vampire and my father became an alcoholic in order to deal with their new discovery. Every night my dad would get home, absolutely wasted. He would then beat me and my mother. I don't even know why, all I know it that it was because of the alcohol. My family gradully fell apart because of me.

I know it wasn't my felt that I became a Damphir but it still seemed that way not matter how hard I told myself it wasn't my felt. So despite my strength, speed and enhanced abilities, I let my father beat me. It was my way of punishing myself for what I did to my family and to my bestfriend. But When he beat my mum, that's when I would get defensive.

Being a damphir wasn't all bad, it was pretty cool being the only vampire who was immune to the sun. I had great senses, strength and speed. I wasn't fully immune to silver, as it still burned me slightly however nowhere near as bad as it did to vampires. Garlic was just something that pissed me off. Holy water and crucifixes is just a superstitious bullshit, designed by some loser who thought it'd be cool to make up some garbage about vampires. God only knows why it became so popular. Wooden stakes kill me of course, as they would any vampire. I also could eat food and it sated my hunger but not for very long so I would need small amounts of blood to keep me alive.

My parents supplied that, they either stored their own blood in the fridge for me to heat up whenever I needed it or they bought synthetic blood from hospital's blood banks. Sometimes they would buy me True Blood from the shops. All those types of bloods tasted like crap, the best blood ever was the blood drained from a living person. Animal blood even tasted better than that synthetic crap.

"Miss Withers, now tell me what is the capital city of China?" Mrs Keown, my evil geography teacher asked me breaking my train of thoughts.

"ummm," my brain shut down. Not surprising since I never pay attention in geography class and it really sucked that I didn't have felicity (or anyone) sitting next to me to tell me the answer. _Shit this is embarrassing _I thought to myself. I just plastered my eyes to the desk.

"Libby, you need to pay more attention in class. I've said it 3 times. Can anyone else tell me what it is?" Mrs Keown asked the classe. The bitchy teacher's pet put up her hand.

"Tessa." Mrs Keown prompted.

"Beijing."Tessa said in a overly sweet voice that made my skin crawl. She sneered at me triumphantly before going back to her work. The rest of the class went extremely slowly and when the bell rung, I literally sped through the door with great speed and ran back to my locker before running home.

I hated that school. I hated not having any friends and hated knowing that the only friend I've ever had, I killed. As I walked through the door I saw dad had came back from work early and he was in the same drunken state as he always was in. He held my mum by the throat and mum was gulping for breath, I could tell she was almost dead. Then my body went into overdrive. I charged at my dad with such an intense speed and fury. I wrenched his hands off mum's throat and pinned him to the wall, with such ease. At my aggressiveness, my fangs retracted and I hissed at my father. He looked truly terrified. I then bit down hard onto his neck. His blood tasted good, but the alcohol gave it a pungent flavour. I kept drinking, not from need but out of fury.

"Libby, Stop. Please!" My mum pled. I knew despite everything my father did she still loved him very much. Unconditional love like that was far beyond me so I stopped and let my fathers body sink to the floor. He was alive but only just. He wasn't fatally injured.

Mum just looked at me, horror and sadness filled her eyes. She loved me too and I didn't know how she could after everything I have done. If she didn't love me she would have kicked me out months ago. The only thing keeping me here was when I was in control of myself, my mum wasn't out slitting her wrists and my dad was sober, we actually got along well as a family.

I hung my head to the floor and ran up to my room. Thoroughly ashamed of myself. As I walked in I was greeted by my large bookshelf filled with vampire books. On my wall hung all massive poster (All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Kings of Leon, Paramore, Orlando Bloom, Lincoln Lewis, Robert Pattinson and Johnny Depp) and then my favourite, my 'True Blood' poster with Sookie and Bill in a sexy position with the words "TRUEBLOOD, It hurts so good" written under them. I loved that poster and at times I would tell it my troubles and it would seem to take away all my troubles.

"Oh Sookie, how do you do it? Manage to be so different and yet mostly normal? Although you have bad taste in boyfriends. Bill is soooooooo not meant for you. You should start something with Eric for sure." I spoke to the poster and then something really weird happened. A bright light filled the room and it was radiating from my poster. I was blinded and then something happened I started to be pulled by some invisible force with great speed. Then the light disappeared. I lay on a pontoon that led into a lake that looked suspiciously like the lake that Sam and Daphne took nude dips in, in the second season of True Blood.

**AN//: End of chapter. Oh and if anyone wants to beta then please feel free to tell me through Author messages/or reviews. Thanks for reading and please review if yow want more!**


End file.
